Childish Forms of I Love You
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Sho wants Kei to tell him he loves him.  2 shot      *gasp* its not yaoi!
1. Childish Dreams

Title: Childish Dreams  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: fluff/family  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Ooc-ness that can be expected out of me by now.  
Pairing: none  
Summary: Sho is just a child and he wants to express himself to Kei the best he can.  
Notes: I was bored. What more needs to be said?.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

"Kei-chan!" an 8-year-old Sho exclaimed happily. The aforementioned vampire turned in time to catch an armful of small brunette.

"Yes Sho?" He asked hoisting the child up onto his shoulders.

"I love you Kei-chan. Please don't ever leave kay?" Sho said, happily burying his face in blonde hair.

"I promise Sho, I won't leave." Kei mumbled feeling his heart tug at the lie.

"Kei-chan, do you love me?" Sho asked. Stopping, Kei sighed heavily. Reaching up he plucked Sho off his shoulders, bringing his small form to eye level.

"Yes Sho, I do love you." HE answered quietly. A delighted smile bloomed across Sho's youg face and he squealed happily. Kei smiled and set the boy down. Sho smirked before practically scaling the vampires body and perching himself on the lithe shoulders once more.

"Sho, what are you doing?" Kei asked.

"Sitting." Was the happy reply. Rolling his eyes Kei looked up at the moon.

"Kei-chan, what are you looking for?"

"I don't know Sho, when I figure it out I'll tell you kay?" Kei answered, sitting down on the floor of the roof. Sho climbed down, off the vampires shoulders, emitting a large yawn that shook his small frame.

"Tired?" Kei asked quietly.

"No!" Sho exclaimed eyes wide.

Kei smiled softly in understanding.

"Alright Sho. Just this once." With a happy smile Sho sat in Kei's lap, watching the stars. Before long brown eyes began to haze and yawned heavily, leaning back against Kei's chest. The vampire smiled holding the child to his chest.

"It's time to go in Sho. Let's get you to bed." Sho yawned in response small arms wrapping around a pale neck holding himself steady. Kei carried the child into their small apartment. Upon trying to unlock the boys arms Kei scowled when he realized Sho wouldn't let go. Sighing Kei laid down, cradling the mortal child to his chest.

Surprising himself Kei found himself yawning, soon falling into a peaceful slumber.

Kei awoke the next evening to the feeling of lips on his cheek.

"Hey Kei-chan." Sho said smiling happily.

"Please say you didn't sleep all day Sho." Kei scolded. When the sheepish look washed over cute features the vampire sighed. Sho climbed off his older companion and scmpered off humming happily.

"And so it begins." Kei mumbled watching the child.

* * *

So this is going to be a two maybe three part story non yaoi just innocent childlike love ^^ I hope

you like it!


	2. Childish Wishes

Title: Childish Wishes  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: fluff/family  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Ooc-ness that can be expected out of me by now.  
Pairing: none  
Summary: Sho is now an adult but he till wants Kei to know how he feels and wants Kei to say it back to him.  
Notes: I was bored. What more needs to be said? Sorry it took so long to update this. I lost the flash drive it was on...I JUST found it XD HOPE YOU LIKE IT!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

"Kei do you love me?" A 19-year-old Sho asked one night. Shocked green eyes widened.

"Sho what brought this up?" Kei asked.

"I don't know…I just…no never mind." Sho answered. The brunette stood up beginning to walk away when a pale hand caught his wrist.

"No what's wrong?" Kei asked, moss green eyes shining.

"I just…you said it before and I…no, forget it. Never mind." The human mumbled shaking his head, braids swirling around his head.

"Sho you know you can talk to me." Kei whispered. Shos' shoulders sagged helplessly.

"It's just…you told me when I was eight you loved me. You told me again before you tucked me in every birthday. I was just…wondering…ah forget it."

Without words Kei pulled the man to his chest, stroking his hair lovingly.

"I love you Sho." He whispered.

"Thank-you Kei-chan." The human answered sounding almost childish. Smiling the small vampire picked his companion up, carrying him bridal style to his bed.

"Kei?" Sho yawned.

"Sleep little one." Kei whispered, pulling the black covers up to the humans' chin, tucking him in.

"Good night Sho-chan. I love you."

"Mm…g'night Kei-chan. I love you too." Sho answered, getting comfortable.

Climbing in behind the mortal Kei settled as well, as he had every birthday for the last eleven years he slept, the mortal child, now man, safely tucked under his arm.


End file.
